


Somewhere with You

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja membawa Yuri masuk ke dalam hidup Otabek. Bagi Otabek, Yuri adalah misteri. Yuri menjual tubuhnya pada lelaki-lelaki yang berani membayarnya. Namun, pada pertemuan pertama mereka, Otabek merasakan ada sesuatu di balik sosok rupawan Yuri. Sesuatu yang membuatnya simpati dan tidak bisa melupakan Yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek Altin mencintai tiga hal: keluarga yang ia tinggalkan di Kazakhstan, motor Harley Davidson yang dibelinya dengan hadiah kompetisi pertama yang ia menangkan, dan _figure skating_.

Sejauh yang ia tahu mengenai dirinya sendiri, ketiga hal itulah yang mendefinisikan dirinya, membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tentu, dalam hidupnya ada hal-hal yang berlalu-lalang dan meninggalkan jejak. Namun, ketiga hal itu adalah konstan bagi Otabek.

Separuh hidupnya ia habiskan untuk mengejar mimpi. Ketika mimpi itu tercapai dan ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan pertamanya, Otabek menghabiskan hadiah pertandingan itu untuk dirinya sendiri—sebuah bentuk pemberontakan yang baru disadarinya belakangan. Ia mencintai _figure skating_. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, mimpi itu disematkan pada dirinya oleh lingkungan yang membesarkannya. Harley Davidson yang dibelinya hanya karena impuls adalah benda pertama yang merupakan milik Otabek sepenuhnya. Katakanlah ia sentimental, tapi baginya, motor itu lebih dari sekadar hobi. Motor itu adalah pengingat akan sebuah janji yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan terus maju karena _figure skating_ adalah satu-satunya tiket Otabek.

Selama bertahun-tahun, setelah memenangkan kompetisi internasional pertamanya, Otabek menyecap kerasnya persaingan antar atlet. Sebaik apa pun ia meluncur, sekeras apa pun ia berlatih, selalu ada langit di atas langit. Walau demikian, ia tidak pernah kehilangan cintanya pada bidang yang ia tekuni. Ia tidak pernah berniat berhenti.

Hingga kini ..., pada satu malam di penghujung minggu, Otabek mendatangi Dimash dan duduk di depan sahabatnya itu untuk meminta tolong sesuatu.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi dan suasana kelab malam yang dikelola Dimash riuh. Cahaya remang disela oleh lampu sorot yang berkedip-kedip dan bergerak tidak tentu ke sekujur ruangan kelab. Dentuman bass seirama dengan detak jantung Otabek.

Ia dan Dimash duduk di pojok ruangan. Di sofa _booth_ yang biasanya direservasi untuk tamu VIP. Namun, mungkin salah satu keuntungan menjadi manajer di tempat ini adalah bisa menggunakan fasilitas kelab seenaknya, karena Dimash mengajaknya ke sana tanpa ragu setelah Otabek menemukannya.

“Kalau kau memang serius, tentu saja bisa,” kata Dimash.

Otabek tidak melewatkan kerutan di yang terbentuk di dahi Dimash. Sahabatnya mungkin mempertanyakan apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari dan meminta tolong padanya.

“Ya, aku serius.” Otabek mengupas label botol bir di tangannya. “Kalau kau tidak berkeberatan memperkerjakan orang yang tidak berpengalaman sepertiku, tentunya.”

Dimash mendesah. “Tidak perlu pengalaman untuk posisi itu. Apalagi, memang kita sedang butuh orang.”

Otabek mengulas senyum kecil. “Aku datang di saat yang tepat, ya.”

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ....” Kerutan di dahi Dimash bertambah. “Kau yakin ingin bekerja sebagai asisten bartender? Posisi staff manajerial juga sedang dibuka kalau kau mau.”

“Hei, ini hanya sementara,” kata Otabek. “Lagipula, aku tidak punya kualifikasi untuk memanajeri apa pun.”

Dimash mendecak dan ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, “Beka, bukannya aku cerewet atau apa. Kau benar-benar mau melakukan ini? Bukannya kau harus beristirahat?”

Otabek menaruh botol birnya di atas meja. Isi botol bir itu masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Malam ini, ia memang datang untuk tujuan khusus—dan, sesungguhnya, Otabek tidak tahu apa keputusannya ini memang sebodoh yang Dimash siratkan. Namun, ia membutuhkan ini.

“Tenanglah. Beristirahat maksudnya beristirahat dari es dan latihan yang terlalu berat. Aku bisa melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari tanpa masalah,” jelas Otabek.

“Beka ....”

“Dimash, aku bisa mengisi posisi itu.”

Dimash memanyunkan mulut. “Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, bodoh. Aku tahu kau bisa. Monyet pun kalau dilatih mungkin bisa mengisi posisi itu,” gerutunya. “Tapi, aku tidak mau malah gara-gara ini nanti masa pemulihanmu makin panjang.”

“Kalau kau butuh surat dokter, bisa kuberikan.”

“Argh!” Dimash mengacak rambut yang ia _gel_ rapi. “Ya sudah, deh. Daripada kau lari entah ke mana, lebih baik kau kerja di sini, di mana aku bisa mengawasimu. Tunggu di sini, kuambilkan formulir.”

Dan, dengan itu, Dimash berdiri, meninggalkan Otabek sendiri di sofa.

Mungkin ia curang. Otabek tahu, Dimash tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Sahabatnya itu memang terlalu baik padanya. Semua orang terlalu baik padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Berita mengenai dirinya sesungguhnya mungkin hanya ada di situs-situs yang memuat berita olahraga. Namun entah mengapa, ke mana pun ia melangkah belakangan ini, semua orang yang ia kenal seakan sudah tahu. Perut Otabek bergejolak tiap kali mereka memberinya pandangan simpati dan menanyakan keadaannya, membuatnya memilih untuk mengurung diri. Sampai, akhirnya malam ini ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari Dimash.

Otabek menghela napas panjang dan meraih botol bir di meja. Ia menempelkan mulut botol di bibir, menikmati tegukan pertamanya malam itu. Rasa bir yang sedikit pahit turun ke tenggorokannya dengan lancar—ia menginginkan sensasi yang lebih membakar tenggorokannya. Namun, apa pun yang lebih kuat dari bir ini harus menunggu sampai ia pulang ke rumah. Otabek membawa motor ke tempat ini.

Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelab. Dari posisinya yang strategis, ia bisa mengamati hampir seluruh bagian ruangan. Lantai di bagian tengah ruang penuh dengan kawanan manusia. Orang-orang menari, bergerak, berdesak-desakkan di sana. Di ujung lain ruangan, panggung dibuat lebih tinggi dari area _dancefloor_ dan Otabek melihat DJ yang sedang bermain di belakang meja musiknya bersama seorang _sound engineer_ yang membantu. Area bar ada di antara _lounge_ VIP dan panggung. Meja konter bar dipasangi lampu neon dan _indirect_ light yang membuat orang mudah menemukannya. Tempat itu selalu ramai dikerubungi.

Lantas, mengolongi semua itu adalah _catwalk_ yang dibuat tinggi, melintangi area _dancefloor_. _Catwalk_ itu mungkin dibuat sebagai semacam area observasi. Dari sana, seseorang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di seluruh area kelab. Namun tentu saja, area itu pun malam ini penuh dengan orang.

Otabek memelajari aktivitas-aktivitas di sekitarnya. Sebelum memutuskan mencari Dimash, ia sudah tahu di tempat seperti apa Dimash bekerja. Demografi di tempat ini, sekilas pandang, seimbang antara lelaki dan perempuan, tapi yang membedakan dari kelab pada umumnya adalah perempuan-perempuan di sini kebanyakan aman dari godaan laki-laki. Mereka yang ke sini, umumnya mencari pasangan sesama jenis.

Ya, tempat ini—Babylon—adalah kelab malam untuk para _gay_. Salah satu yang paling trendi di Portland.

Di jam satu pagi begini, aktivitas sedang memuncak. Orang-orang dengan pakaian unik memancing perhatian Otabek. _Sequins_ silver, jaring-jaring emas, dan kostum-kostum aneh bin ajaib melanglang buana di antara manusia-manusia berpakaian biasa. _Staff_ kelab biasanya bisa diidentifikasi dengan mudah karena hanya mereka yang cukup gila untuk memakai kemeja dan _vest_ di situasi riuh begini.

Sebuah pergerakan tidak jauh dari area VIP _lounge_ menarik mata Otabek.

Perkelahian.

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang dan berjaket merah, melawan laki-laki yang jauh lebih besar dan berotot. Otabek tidak bisa mendengar argumen mereka—suara musik menelan segala yang tidak diucapkan dalam radius setengah meter dari Otabek. Laki-laki yang berotot memegangi pergelangan tangan laki-laki berjaket merah. Raut wajahnya penuh amarah, sementara Si Jaket Merah memamerkan gigi tidak mau kalah.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Si Jaket Merah karena apa pun itu, membuat Si Jaket Merah ditampar keras. Otabek setengah mengira Si Jaket Merah akan membalas—tinju yang terkepal, wajah yang mengernyit masam, seluruh bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan betapa ia ingin melakukan itu. Namun, Si Jaket Merah hanya menarik tangannya hingga bebas dari cengkeraman laki-laki di depannya. Lalu, ia meneriakkan sesuatu di wajah laki-laki yang menamparnya, dan dengan mudahnya, Si Jaket Merah berbalik badan. Ia berjalan pergi, menyibak kerumunan orang di _dancefloor_ dengan mendorong minggir tubuh-tubuh yang menghalangi jalan, punggungnya dengan cepat ditelan keramaian.

“Ini.” Dimash menaruh selembar kertas di hadapan Otabek dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di seberangnya.

Otabek sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari keramaian dan dilihatnya, Dimash mengangkat kedua alis padanya.

“Hmm? Kau lihat apa, sih?” Dimash memalingkan wajah, mencari-cari hal yang menarik perhatian Otabek. Namun, di belakang sana sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya tersisa laki-laki yang ditinggalkan Si Jaket Merah, kini berdiri sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sama sengitnya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” balas Otabek. Ia menyentuh kertas yang diberikan Dimash dan mulai membaca.

Kertas itu isinya standar. Hanya blanko untuk calon karyawan dan disteples bersama dengan kontrak dan peraturan kerja. Dimash terus-terusan memerhatikan Otabek selama ia meneliti isi kertas. Wajahnya berekspresi seakan-akan ingin menghentikan Otabek, tapi tahu usahanya akan sia-sia.

Otabek mengisi formulir dan menandatangani kontrak malam itu juga. Rasanya, hal itu adalah keputusan termudah yang diambilnya belakangan ini.

***

Setengah jam kemudian, Otabek melangkah keluar dari pintu samping kelab. Kaki Otabek membawanya ke trotoar yang diisi tumpahan orang-orang dari dalam.

Ia berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak kerja yang diberikan Dimash, ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya bila dibandingkan dengan keadaan hatinya sebelum ia keluar dari rumah tadi.

Pekerjaan ini mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi bagi Otabek yang menghabiskan sebagian besar masa formatifnya untuk _figure skating_ , di dunia nyata ... yah, pekerjaan seperti inilah yang bisa ia lakukan ... kecuali, Otabek berniat menjadi pelatih atau penasihat klub _skating_. Namun, rasanya terlalu cepat untuk itu. Dan lagi, ini semua hanya distraksi baginya.

Ia benci sendirian di rumah kosongnya. Benci pada suara-suara tak kasat mata dalam benaknya yang menjatuhkan dirinya, mengempas rasa percaya diri yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah semudah menendang istana pasir di pinggir pantai. Risih dengan suara-suara yang mengatakan padanya ia tidak akan lagi bisa kembali ke atas es—walau logikanya mengatakan cedera adalah hal biasa. Hampir semua atlet pernah mengalami itu. Hanya saja ... tidak semua atlet mengalaminya di masa puncak, tepat ketika ia dinyatakan lolos kualifikasi Grand Prix Final. Otabek sudah berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Bila ia melewatkan masanya tahun ini, entahlah apa ia masih bisa memiliki kesempatan sama di tahun depan.

Otabek mendesah dan mengacuhkan tekanan dalam dadanya. Suara-suara seperti itulah yang terus menghantuinya.

“Hei, kau.”

Otabek menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

Untuk sesaat, ia tertegun.

Si Jaket Merah yang menarik perhatiannya di dalam kelab berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Punggungnya menyender ke tiang lampu. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Di dalam tadi, Si Jaket Merah merebut atensi Otabek karena memang sejujurnya, ia adalah tipe yang Otabek sukai. Setidaknya secara fisik.

Rambut pirang yang tumbuh melewati kuping membingkai wajah rupawan bertulang pipi tinggi. Warna biru kehijauan matanya cerah, bahkan di bawah penerangan seadanya sekalipun. Bulu matanya lentik dan bentuk bibirnya elegan. Ada kesan feminin di wajah itu. Meski demikian, tidak ada yang akan salah mengenali Si Jaket Merah sebagai perempuan. Berdiri berhadapan begini, ia sepantaran dengan Otabek dan nuansa androgini pada Si Jaket Merah berhenti sebatas di wajahnya saja. Bahasa tubuh dan lekuk badannya jelas mengatakan ia adalah laki-laki.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Otabek akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

“Heh.” Si Jaket Merah menyeringai. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, jelas tahu Otabek baru saja usai mengaguminya. Lalu, membuka silangan tangannya, ia menunjukkan sebatang rokok yang terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. “Korek api. Kau punya?”

Otabek menggeleng. “Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membantumu.”

 “Ha. Sudah kuduga.”

Si Jaket Merah memalingkan wajah. Mungkin baginya pembicaraan sudah selesai dan normalnya, mungkin Otabek akan pergi, melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat parkir. Namun, di detik itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya urung.

Sisi bibir Si Jaket Merah pecah. Darah mengotori area itu dan kulitnya tampak sedikit bengkak. Walau perkataannya asal dan kasar, matanya yang memandangi jalanan gelap nanar. Menatap profil wajah rupawan Si Jaket Merah membuat dada Otabek terasa seperti ditusuk.

Mungkin, di tempat ini, bukan hanya Otabek yang merasa begitu tidak berdaya dan kesepian. Merasa dirinya perlu mencari pelarian lain.

Sembari menegakkan kedua pundaknya, Otabek melangkah ke samping Si Jaket Merah. Berdiri berjajar dengannya yang bersandar sembari melihat jalan.

“Ada apa?” Si Jaket Merah melirik Otabek.

“Malam yang ramai,” kata Otabek.

 “Ya. Dan matahari tadi terbenam di barat.”

Otabek tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban itu.

“Kau gila, ya? Tersenyum-senyum sendiri.”

Otabek mengangkat bahu. “Jawabanmu tidak kuduga.”

“Cih.”

“Di dalam tadi, aku melihatmu bertengkar dengan seseorang,” kata Otabek.

“Sudah biasa. Lagipula, bukan urusanmu.”

“Memang bukan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat. Laki-laki itu lebih besar dan kuat darimu. Itu pacarmu?”

“Ugh. Kubilang bukan urusanmu.”

“Kalau dia ‘sudah biasa’ melakukan itu padamu, mungkin kau harus mencari pacar lain.”

Si Jaket Merah berpaling ke Otabek pada kata-kata itu. Matanya menatap Otabek dengan kesal. Ah, ya, mungkin ia sudah kelewatan. Bukan kebiasaan Otabek untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadi orang lain, tapi ia spontan melakukan ini. Si Jaket Merah, dengan tubuh kurusnya dan cikal bakal memar di sisi bibirnya menarik simpati Otabek, membuatnya begitu penasaran.

“Hei, _M_ _ister_.” Si Jaket Merah mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan menunjuk-nunjuk Otabek dengan jari itu. “Asal kau tahu. Orang itu bukan pacarku!”

Otabek mundur selangkah, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengindikasikan damai. “Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berprasangka.”

“Hmmph.” Si Jaket Merah menyilangkan tangannya lagi. “Kau memang hobi mencampuri urusan orang atau apa, sih?”

“Tidak ..., aku hanya ....” Otabek mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang tidak terasa terlalu membuatnya menjadi seperti orang aneh. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Terakhir ia mencoba bermain mata dengan laki-laki di bar sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia gagal total malam ini. “Kau kelihatan butuh teman bicara. Hanya itu.”

Bibir Si Jaket Merah membuka seakan ia mau membalas. Namun, alih-alih berbicara, ia kemudian ia menatap Otabek lekat-lekat. Ekspresi jengkel perlahan hilang dari wajahnya. “Ah. Kau.”

“Apa?”

Si Jaket Merah menghela napas. “Orang sepertimu tidak boleh kelihatan berbicara denganku.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Senyum yang lebih tinggi sebelah menampakkan diri di wajah Si Jaket Merah. “Lima puluh dollar untuk _blowjob_. Seratus lima puluh dollar untuk membawaku ke motel. Dan, kalau kau mau menyewaku semalaman, tentu harganya beda.”

Otabek mengerjap. Berharap ia salah mendengar.

Si Jaket Merah menertawainya. “Oh, _M_ _ister_ , makanya jangan asal ajak orang bicara.”

Pikiran Otabek masih berusaha untuk mencerna, bahwa laki-laki rupawan di depannya ini ternyata adalah _pelacur_? Kata itu meninggalkan rasa tidak enak di benak Otabek, walau hanya berkumandang dalam pikirannya saja. Ia tidak punya masalah dengan industri seks, tapi wajah belia di depannya ini ... ah, berapa umur Si Jaket Merah? Otabek sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sebelum ia menyapa Si Jaket Merah tadi. “Maksudmu?”

“ _Mister_ Otabek Altin, _figure skater_ yang sedang naik daun. Kalau kelihatan bergaul dengan _pelacur_ jalanan, kau bisa digosipkan macam-macam,” kata Si Jaket Merah.

Otabek terdiam. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kau katakan menghadapi kata-kata seperti itu? Ia mengernyit.

“Hari sudah malam,” lanjut Si Jaket Merah, kali ini diiringi seringai sinis. “Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain, pulanglah.”

Dengan begitu saja, ia meninggalkan Otabek berdiri sendiri di trotoar.

Otabek memandang punggung Si Jaket Merah menjauh dengan perasaan aneh.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang, dalam menjalani hidupnya sebagai atlet, Otabek merasakan isolasi yang membuatnya berpikir, bagaimana seandainya ia tidak memilih jalan yang dipilihnya. Pikiran itu jarang datang. Biasanya, rutinitas latihan, jadwal kompetisi dan berbagai aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan hidupnya sebagai atlet membuatnya terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu semua.

Namun, berdiri di belakang bar Babylon pada hari selasa malam, dua hari setelah ia menandatangani kontrak kerja, membuatnya teringat lagi pada perasaan itu. Dimash dan beberapa teman yang ia kenal di Amerika menjalani hidup yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Dimash adalah pendatang dari Kazakhstan, sama sepertinya. Hanya, kala Otabek datang ke negara Paman Sam untuk mengejar Steven, pelatihnya, Dimash datang untuk berkuliah.

Mereka berdua hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan dipertemukan hanya karena kebetulan semata.

Dan, dengan melihat Dimash, ia sadar diri, bila Otabek tidak dikenalkan pada _ice skating_ dulu, mungkin sekarang ini ia seperti Dimash. Mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi teman kuliah. Berapa orang di dunia ini yang memilih untuk menjadi atlet _figure skating_? Terlebih di Kazakhstan.

Otabek tahu, banyak sekali orang yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa tiba di posisinya kini. Ia tidak merasa pahit karena telah memilih jalan berliku sebagai atlet. Hanya saja tidak dipungkirinya, kadang ia ingin menikmati dunia Dimash, menjadi anak kuliah, menjadi karyawan biasa yang berpenghasilan stabil.

Pada hari pertamanya ia bekerja di Babylon. Dimash memberinya kemeja dan _vest_ yang bersematkan pin namanya. Dengan memakai itu saja, Otabek sudah merasa seakan ia menginjak dunia berbeda.

“Ellen, tolong jaga anak ini.” Dimash menepuk pundak Otabek.

Ellen, bartender Babylon, sekaligus calon atasan Otabek, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya ketika ia tersenyum. Otabek sudah kenal padanya sebelum ini, berkat salah satu hobinya di awal usia dua puluhan dulu yang pernah membawanya ke kelab ini sebagai DJ. Ellen memiliki kepribadian bertolak belakang seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Otabek. Sifatnya ramah—yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah keharusan bila ingin mendapatkan tip besar dalam profesinya. Suaranya cempreng, tapi penampilannya atraktif, dengan tubuh sekal di balik _vest_ , serta kemeja putih yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan belahan dada.

“Hei, Beka,” ujar Ellen ceria. “Aku kaget waktu dengar kau yang mau menjadi asistenku dari Dimash. Kau sudah lama tidak ke sini. Akhirnya rindu pada kami?”

Otabek membentuk senyum yang terasa sedikit kaku. Kata-kata Dimash, jujur saja, sedikit menganggunya. Ia tidak ingin ‘dijaga’ oleh siapa-siapa. Namun, ia tahu Dimash hanya bercanda—atau ... yah, ia berharap demikian.

“Sedikit. Aku rindu Vodka _shot_ rasa muntahmu itu,” kata Otabek.

Ellen tergelak. “Itu spesial untuk DJ yang melakukan _mix soundtrack_ Harry Potter saja. Sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Kau beruntung,” candanya.

“Bohong sekali,” kata Dimash. “Bukannya kau baru mengerjai grup anak-anak kuliahan kemarin lusa itu.”

“Ah~ Dimash, kau ini jangan buka rahasia. Aku sedang berusaha membuat Beka merasa spesial.” Ellen mengedipkan matanya sembari mengatakan itu.

Otabek mau tidak mau memutar bola matanya. Namun, dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit hangat. Ellen belum berubah, masih saja hobi bergenit-genitan dengan siapa pun, walau sesungguhnya ia setia pada pacarnya, Katherine yang pernah sekali bertemu Otabek.

“Aku ke sini untuk jadi asistenmu. Tidak perlu lagi perlakuan khusus,” kata Otabek.

“Hehe, kau selalu serius. Ayolah kalau begitu, kujelaskan pekerjaanmu sebelum malam semakin ramai,” ujar Ellen.

Dimash meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah itu, dengan pesan agar Otabek mencarinya bila ada pertanyaan lain. Otabek masih saja berpikir Dimash terlalu baik padanya—bila orang lain yang bekerja di sana, bukannya Otabek ... apakah lantas ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama?

Namun, untungnya Ellen benar-benar mengajari Otabek dengan serius. Jam sembilan malam di Babylon pada hari kerja, tamu-tamu masih cukup jinak, sehingga pas untuk pembelajaran Otabek. Ellen mengajarinya cara mencuci _shaker_ bekas pakai dan bagaimana membedakan gelas martini, gelas _shot_ , gelas bir dan gelas wiski—serta di mana seharusnya mereka ditaruh.

Di belakang bar lumayan luas. Area kerja mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa _section_ yang telah didesain matang dengan memperkirakan alur kerja Ellen. Seusai menerima pesanan tamu, Ellen akan mengambil gelas dari rak yang digantung menjuntai di atas kepalanya dan Otabek, lalu disusul dengan memilih botol minuman dari ambalan di tembok belakang, setelah itu barulah ia kembali ke meja kerja di balik konter bar dan mulai meracik minuman. Yang terakhir itu selalu dilakukannya di tempat yang bisa dilihat tamu.

“Tips akan datang kalau para tamu terpesona padamu,” bisik Ellen pada suatu titik.

Untuk sementara, Ellen hanya memberinya tugas mencuci _shaker_ dan menyusun gelas-gelas. Namun, begitu saja pun, Otabek cukup menarik perhatian tamu. Beberapa kali ia samar-samar mendengar pelanggan Ellen bertanya soal ‘karyawan baru Babylon yang ada belakangmu itu’.

Ellen selalu tertawa setiap menerima pertanyaan itu, tapi Otabek tidak bisa mendengar apa jawabannya. Suara musik menelan suara Ellen.

Hingga, ketika malam sudah mulai larut, Ellen melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Otabek dan mengatakan, “Sudah waktunya kau istirahat.”

Otabek melirik jam tangan analognya. Jarum jam yang menyala dalam gelap menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Mencuci _shaker,_ memastikan stok gelas bersih dan mencuci gelas yang diberikan _runner_ Babylon pada Otabek adalah pekerjaan repetitif. Namun waktu berjalan cepat sekali, berbeda dengan ketika ia berada di apartemen.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” kata Otabek.

Ellen meremas bahunya. “Aduh. Kau ini. Jangan membuat Dimash dituntut serikat pekerja. Sana keluar dulu barang beberapa menit.”

Diberitahu seperti itu, mau tidak mau Otabek menurut.

Ellen melepaskannya dan kembali melayani tamu, membawa-bawa botol besar Jägermeister sembari bergelak tawa dengan _customer service_ sempurna. Otabek mencopot celemek pinggangnya dan menyimpan benda itu di laci.

Disuruh istirahat pun, Otabek tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa. Terakhir dilihatnya, Dimash memesan satu nampan besar Vodka _shot_ dan lemon, sebelum membawa nampan itu ke area VIP. Tidak mungkin ia menyusul Dimash ke sana.

Sembari mendesah, Otabek berjalan ke belakang, melewati pintu yang menghubungkan bar dengan koridor panjang. Pada sisi kanan dan kiri di sepanjang koridor ini ada pintu-pintu berjajar. Lampu di koridor terang benderang dan Otabek harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya kembali setelah kegelapan ruang kelab. Ia berjalan lurus hingga ke ujung dan mendorong sebuah pintu besi dengan plakat bertuliskan ‘EXIT’ di atasnya.

Suara musik kontan terputus begitu Otabek menutup pintu di belakangnya. Angin yang berembus di luar sini memberikan kesegaran setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam ruangan gelap penuh orang.

Otabek kontan sedikit lega. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok kotor di samping pintu, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan beberapa menit ini menonton aktivitas di luar saja. Lututnya sedikit kelu, tapi sensasi itu bukan apa-apa ketimbang sakit yang menusuk sebelum ia menjalani operasi bulan lalu. Steven, pelatihnya, pasti akan mengamuk begitu tahu Otabek menghabiskan hampir ... ah—ia melirik jam tangannya lagi—lima jam berdiri saja di kakinya. Namun, apa yang Steven harapkan? Otabek tidak bisa lebih lama lagi sedetik pun tanpa aktivitas di kamarnya sendiri, menatap ponsel yang pesan-pesannya tidak sanggup ia baca.

Otabek rindu pegal-pegal yang dirasanya tiap penghujung hari, menandakan ia berlatih semaksimal mungkin siangnya.

“Yuri! Kau muncul juga! Kemana saja beberapa hari belakangan?”

Suara keras di ujung jalan menarik perhatian Otabek. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke sana. Di antara orang-orang yang _nongkrong_ di depan Babylon, seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar melambaikan tangan pada seseorang lain di seberang jalan.

Otabek tertegun saat menangkap siapa yang ada di seberang jalan.

Si Jaket Merah—atau Yuri? Apakah itu namanya?—melangkah kasual, menghampiri pria yang memanggilnya. Jaket yang membuat Otabek diam-diam memberinya julukan itu, hari ini tidak kelihatan. Namun, tidak mungkin Otabek salah kenal. Perawakan Si Jaket Merah— _Yuri_ —terlalu khas untuk ia lupakan.

Dari tempatnya, Otabek melihat Yuri dan pria yang memanggilnya itu mengobrol. Ia terlalu jauh untuk tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja, melihat pergerakan mereka ... Otabek bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira terjadi. Laki-laki yang dihampiri Yuri melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di sekitar pundak Yuri dan berbicara dengan wajah setengah menyeringai. Yuri kelihatan tertangkap antara kesal dan berusaha tetap netral. Namun, akhirnya Yuri mengangguk dan lantas, keduanya berjalan ke arah Otabek.

Antisipasi membumbung tanpa diundang di dada Otabek.

Pada jarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya, Yuri menyadari keberadaan Otabek. Yuri bertemu pandang sejenak dengannya, tapi dengan segera membuang pandang lagi. Namun, Otabek menyakini ... tidak mungkin ia melupakan pernah berpapasan dengan Otabek di depan Babylon—ia mengenali Otabek sebagai _figure skater_ dua hari lalu. Seharusnya itu cukup meninggalkan impresi.

“Oi, Bung, lihat apa kau?” cetus laki-laki di sisi Yuri.

Otabek kaget. Ia mengernyit dan memindahkan atensinya. Laki-laki di sisi Yuri memelototinya. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah berada di hadapan Otabek.

“Kau mau membuat masalah, hah?” tambah laki-laki itu.

Ancaman itu spontan membuat Otabek berdiri lebih tegak. Ia tidak punya cekcok dengan laki-laki itu selain memandangi Yuri. Otomatis, Otabek mengeraskan badan. Apa masalahnya?

“Aku tidak menganggumu,” kata Otabek.

Walau ia berkata demikian, pria di depannya itu tetap mengambil satu langkah mendekati Otabek. Wajahnya sengit. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari Otabek dan sepertinya tidak akan segan untuk menonjok Otabek saat itu juga.

“Hei, Garrett,” sela Yuri. “Kalau kau mau beradu jotos di sini, untuk apa mencariku tadi?”

Otabek sontak melihat Yuri lagi. Yuri pun ternyata juga sedang memandanginya dengan intens, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Alis tipisnya naik sebelah.  

 _Jangan mencari masalah_ , mungkin itulah yang ingin dikatakan Yuri.

Otabek mengerutkan dahinya. Namun, akhirnya ia urung dan kembali menyandarkan punggung ke tembok. Walau, tetap ia membiarkan kedua tangannya bebas di sisi tubuh. Yuri menyuruhnya mundur, tapi pria kesal di hadapannya belum tentu sependapat.

“Garrett,” ulang Yuri, kali ini sembari menyentuh tangan Garrett yang posesif di sekitar pundak Yuri.

“Tch, bangsat!” umpat Garrett. Ia meludah di kaki Otabek.

Dan, dengan satu lirikan tajam pada Otabek, Garrett akhirnya menuruti Yuri. Mereka berdua beranjak. Setelah menjauh beberapa meter darinya, Garrett meremas bahu Yuri, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Yuri, membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

Apa pun yang ia bisikkan, membuat ekspresi Yuri berubah jijik.

Otabek menatap punggung mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang di belokan pada ujung gedung Babylon.

Tubuh Otabek terasa panas. Yang tidak bisa ia habis pikir adalah, Otabek tahu, jauh di dalam dasar benaknya, kejengkelan yang membuatnya panas itu tidak seluruhnya lahir karena provokasi Garrett—alih-alih, pikiran Otabek tidak bisa lepas dari tangan yang meremas bahu Yuri.

***

Steven selalu mengatakan padanya, yang perlu ia latih itu adalah kesabaran. Otabek, sewaktu awal-awal bertemu dengan Steven, mengira itu adalah omong kosong. Namun, berkali-kali, Steven membuktikan ia salah.

Lompatannya yang _miss_. Langkah kakinya yang kurang sempurna. Seringkali semua itu membuat Otabek begitu kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dan bila itu terjadi, bukannya lompatannya makin bagus, ia malah makin sering melakukan kesalahan. Steven selalu menghentikan Otabek bila ia sudah begitu.

Dengan nada finalnya, ia biasa menyuruh Otabek mendinginkan kepala dulu.

Apa pun yang dikatakan Otabek, Steven tidak akan membiarkannya berada di atas es bila ia belum berhasil menenangkan diri.

Malam ini, Otabek terngiang dengan omelan Steven.

Ia kembali ke bar seusai pertemuannya dengan Yuri dan membuka laci tempatnya menyimpan celemek tadi dengan kasar.

“ _Whoa_ , hati-hati, Beka. Laci itu isinya bukan cuma benda tidak berguna,” kata Ellen yang kebetulan sedang mengambil botol di dekat sana.

 “Maaf,” balas Otabek. Ia mengikat celemek di pinggangnya dan menghampiri wastafel. Gelas racikan, sendok, dan beberapa _shaker_ sudah memenuhi bak walau baru saja ia tinggal tidak berapa lama.

Otabek menyalakan air keran dan mulai mencuci benda-benda di dalam bak satu per satu. Pencahayaan dari lampu _indirect_ berwarna dingin di atas bak cuci membuat segalanya kelihatan kebiruan. Matanya perlahan menyesuaikan diri dengan keremangan di kelab.

Ia merasa tidak tenang. Kalau ini adalah sesi latihannya dengan Steven, mungkin Otabek sudah disuruhnya duduk saja di samping rink sampai ia bisa meluncur tanpa emosi lagi.

“Kok, kau cepat sekali?” tanya Ellen di belakangnya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa yang menarik di luar sana,” sahut Otabek.

Ellen tertawa. “Cuma kau satu-satunya asistenku yang kembali lebih awal waktu jam istirahat. Kalau begitu terus, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu.”

“Yah,” gumam Otabek.

“Hmm.” Ellen menaruh sebotol Absolut Vodka di rak dan mengambil botol lain, Baileys yang ditaruh di rak tengah. Lalu, sembari menuangkan isi botol ke gelas racikan, ia mengatakan, “Terus, ada apa di luar sana? Kau kelihatan seperti habis digigit anjing.”

Otabek mengernyitkan hidung. Semudah itukah ia dibaca?

“Hal tidak penting,” kata Otabek.

“Ah~ Beka, aku memang tidak mengenalmu sebaik Dimash, tapi aku pun tahu, kalau tidak penting mana mungkin kau balik dengan kesal begitu?”

Otabek mengelap sebuah gelas dengan kain, lalu menaruhnya di bak pengering. Imaji Yuri dan Garrett muncul kembali di kepala Otabek. Garrett dari yang ia lihat setidaknya pasti sudah berumur tiga puluhan dan Yuri .... Yuri yang baru ia kenal dua hari lalu, dan lantas menarik simpatinya karena wajah kesepiannya, tidak dipungkiri Otabek sepertinya telah membekas di dirinya. Ia tidak punya alasan bagus untuk marah. Namun pada kenyataannya, itulah yang terjadi padanya sekarang ini.

Otabek menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya. Apa lagi kata Steven biasanya? Temukan keseimbangan dirinya lagi sebelum kembali berperang. Ia sering mengatakan itu, seolah Otabek adalah tentara alih-alih atlet.

Ellen beberapa kali bolak-balik di belakang Otabek seraya ia mencuci gelas. Tamu-tamu masih saja ramai walau hari sudah mulai pagi.

Mungkin baru sekitar setengah jam kemudian sedari ia kembali ke bar, ia mengatakan, “Yuri.”

Ellen meliriknya sembari menaruh dua buah _shaker_ kosong ke wastafel di depan Otabek. “Hmm?”

“Kau tahu orang yang namanya Yuri?”

Ada jeda sebelum Ellen menjawab. Ia memandangi Otabek dengan penasaran. “Ya, dia lumayan sering kedengaran namanya di sekitar sini. Setidaknya untuk orang-orang tertentu. Kau kenapa bisa kenal dengannya?”

“Kebetulan saja.”

Ellen mendecak. “Lebih baik kau tidak berurusan dengannya.”

“Kenapa kau berkata begitu?”

“Anak itu tidak pernah membuat masalah di kelab, tapi dia itu ... sering bergaul dengan orang-orang menyusahkan,” lanjut Ellen. “Yah ... selama dia masih bekerja di bidangnya, memang orang-orang begitulah yang akan mengelilingi dia.”

Jawaban Ellen itu seperti batu yang dijatuhkan ke dalam air tenang di benak Otabek. Tidak luput, pikirannya mengilas lagi malam pertama ia berkenalan dengan Yuri. Memar di sisi bibir Yuri dan profil wajahnya yang belia.

Dada Otabek terasa tidak enak.

“Hehe, tapi memang perlu diakui,” kata Ellen sembari menyikut Otabek, “dia memang menarik perhatian, kan. Ternyata tipemu seperti itu.”

 “Jangan meracau sembarangan,” balas Otabek sembari menautkan alis.

 


End file.
